


Fire

by achieve_dorks (achieve_hams)



Series: Mavinseg Event 2016 [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Day Two: King AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mavinseg Event 2016, Multi, king AU, most are minor characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieve_hams/pseuds/achieve_dorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Michael and Queen Lindsay, the Jones's. The most loved rulers of the Ruby Kingdom. Every other kingdom sings their praises. Meg did once too, but she know's the truth. </p><p>At least she thinks she does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> kill me  
> (if you notice any errors please tell me)  
> ((also i came up with this idea by listening to castle by halsey))

“I’m sick of this, I goddamn sick of this Gavin!” Meg was yelling angrily while her hair started to go up in flames, turning a violent red color. It did that every time she got angry. 

“Meg, I know you are but there’s nothing we can do about! How many times do we have to go through this!” Gavin was shouting now, something he rarely did. 

“As many times as it takes for us to be free!” Her hair started to calm down, going back to its original brown. “Don’t you want to live in an actual house? Don’t you want a job? Money? Do you want all the women to be able to live freely? Gavin this is so much bigger than us.” She stepped forward and took Gavin’s face in her hands. “Gavin, baby, those rulers,” she spat the words out like they were venom, “think they can get away with treating us like shit. Stealing from their own kingdom! Using it to fill their bellies and get drunk on expensive wine. Why do they deserve such things by sitting on their asses all day?” Gavin and Meg were staring straight into each other’s eyes. 

Gavin sighed before speaking. “Well, love, what do you want to do about it? Kill them?” Meg’s eyes lit up while Gavin’s widened. “No, no no no no. That’s crazy and we’ll end up dead.” 

Meg jumped around. “Think about it! There’s a ball next week that’s open to the whole kingdom!”

“Alright, say we do this. How?” Gavin can’t believe the words coming out of his mouth.

Meg was silent for a moment. “We aren’t the only ones that want change.”

-

Gavin could not believe he was doing this, that they were doing this. He had no idea how Meg convinced almost half of their town to help them. They spent the last week secretly having meetings and planning their way to the king and queen. 

Meg and a hand full of people were attending the party, mostly women, dressed in the fanciest clothes they could afford. They had piled together all of their money with the thought that they wouldn’t need it in prison or when the king and queen were gone. The ladies, and some men, looked like royalty as they walked through the doors of the castle. The party was being held partially in the gardens, making it a perfect for Gavin to sit on the castle wall with his old bow. The rest of the men were waiting in a nearby house for the signal to charge. They had weapons on them, waiting for Meg to start the night, by using her fire to light part of the gardens. 

Gavin just kept thinking that this would be for nothing or everything. 

-

Dancing with her husband, Lindsay couldn’t help but think that the night was going spectacularly. Her and Michael, the Queen and King of the Ruby Kingdom, had been distant from their people, dealing with other kingdoms. They had let their council take over for more than a year, having little to do with what happened. Both of them trusted their council to take care of their people. 

That’s what the ball was for, to see how the kingdom was doing. To become connected with them again. Michael had finally finished dealing with King Haywood of the Diamond Kingdom and they were hoping to actually start ruling their kingdom again. 

"I missed this,” Michael said, pulling Lindsay out of her thoughts. 

"What?”

“I missed this. Dancing with you, being with you in general. I feel I haven’t been a good husband, let alone a good king, lately.” Michael pulled Lindsay closer. He loved the way she looked in the moonlight that was coming into the garden. 

“You have been a good king, helping Ryan with his enemies, getting us new allies. And whoever says you aren’t a good king can go to hell right?” Lindsay innocent smile didn’t belong to one who just cursed aloud in front of their subjects. Even so, Michael still laughed. 

“Might I remind you we are still I public,” Michael leaned close to her ear to whisper that.

“Fuck them. I haven’t seen you in weeks.” Michael let out a quiet chuckle before pulling back to look her in the face.

“I knew there was a reason I married you.” 

-

Meg was extremely calm considering the situation. She had been waiting for this day for forever. The day they would finally show the King and Queen who they really were. This night was perfect for it. The kingdom had been closed for the day, no one entering or leaving. All of the armed knights at the gates. Everyone else at the castle, unarmed. The Queen wanted everyone to have a good time, to not worry about anything. A stupid move, even though they had no violence within the kingdom. But This meant no one getting in Meg’s way. 

She walked with her girls, Caiti, Mica, Tina, and Steffie into the main hall and eventually to the gardens where they all spotted the King and Queen dancing intimately. She nodded to them and they split up. Caiti heading to the far garden entrance, Mica and Steffie to the main entrance, and then Tina to the side entrance that leads to the lake. Meg headed directly to the roses. They had a huge rose bush right in the center of the garden. 

Meg felt her hands start to warm up and her hair stands up a little. It was show time. 

-

The screams and sudden heat was very unwelcomed to Michael. All he had been doing was dancing with his queen when it started. He looked to the source of the heat to find a woman with blazing hair standing next to their now burning rose bush.

“Everyone who is not a part of the royal council or guard, leave.” She demanded to anyone in the garden. She pointed to the side and far entrance. Michael turned to see men with weapons coming through the main entrance. As he turned his head back around he caught glimpses of women and men pulling knives out from under their dresses or robes. The only sound was stomping feet as people tried to quickly exit until there was only Michael and Lindsay’s council and guard. The woman smiled. 

“The Ruby rulers at the mercy of a peasant. How does it feel?” She was too busy laughing to see one of their guards try to grab her. Before he could, and arrow came out of seemingly nowhere and hit him in the shoulder. The women whipped around as he cried out in pain. She laughed at his expense. 

“Did you really think that would work?” 

"What do you want?” Lindsay spoke up from next to him. 

“What do I want? I want a lot of things. It’s what we need.” Her hair blazed brighter. “You people think you can take what you want and treat people bellow you as if we were dirt. You are no better than petty thieves. I mean, at least we bought these ridiculous clothes and made our own weapons! None of you deserve your position. All of you deserve to be in the dungeon for your actions.” 

Michael was thoroughly confused. Who was this woman? What was she talking about? Had their council done something in their absence? “What exactly are those actions you speak of?”

“Stealing from farmers, over taxing businesses, and forcing people onto the streets. Your subjects are tired it, we want our freedom back. We are being treated like slaves while you sit here and laugh and dance with your wife like nothing. People are dead because of you, good people!” She was so angry, Michael could see tears start ti well up in her eyes. “dungeon life will be nothing compared to what we've been through.”

“You’re wrong!” Geoff, their head guard, spoke up. “King Michael and Queen Lindsay have done nothing wrong! I don’t know what world you’re from, but they are good rulers!” 

“Trevor, Jeremy.” The women spoke to two men closest to her. They moved to get Geoff and constrict him. 

“Rebels, take them all to the dungeons.” Council men and women were being grabbed as well as guards. Michael and Lindsay stayed where they were before they were too grabbed and being pulled towards the main entrance to the gardens. Michael didn’t take his eyes off the women who smiled right back at him. 

-

TWO WEEKS LATER 

“Mr. Free, I’d advise you to not got down there. Some of the prisoners are…rowdy.” A guard that had pledged his allegiance to the rebels (a name for their movement that Gavin hated) told him as he came to the door. 

“It’s just Gavin and don’t worry. I am just going to see swap out my bow.” He gestured to the one on his back. 

The guard was apprehensive as he stepped aside. “As you wish Mr. Fre-Gavin.” 

Gavin smiled at him before making his way down the steps. At the bottom started row cells on the left and the armory on the wall to the right. Gavin thought it was stupid before he remembered there were hardly ever any prisoners in the dungeon when the Jones’s ruled. He walked close to the right wall all the way to the end of the hall and around the corner. As he did this, multiple prisoners yelled and spat at him, guards hitting the cell bars to make them stop. 

The bows were all the way at the end of the dungeon, where the King and Queen were being held. They were isolated from the rest of the prisoners. They were the last cell and all the ones in that hallway here empty. As Gavin arrived he focused on the bows not wanting to interact with them. 

"Hey, bow boy, over here.” The king walked up to the bars to rest his elbows on them. 

“Michael, please.” His wife pleaded quietly from the back wall where she sat. 

“What do you want?” Gavin turned to question him. 

“I want to speak to that fire lady.” 

“Everyone is being given a fair trial, you will see her then.” Gavin kept his response curt. 

“Fine.” The King stared into his eyes for a while before sighing and turning around.

Gavin grabbed a bow and left. The whole time bac to his and Meg’s room he couldn’t get those beautiful eyes out of his mind. 

Gavin found himself back at the dungeon the next day. He walked slowly up the King and Queen. 

“Back so soon?” Michael smirked at him from his spot on the ground with his wife. 

“You asked me a question, so that mean I get to ask you one.” 

“Is that how it works? Okay, go ahead.” Lindsay is the on that spoke this time. 

Gavin took a breath before speaking. “You didn’t immediately try to prove yourselves to me like everyone else is their place. Why?”

Michael thought for a moment before opening his mouth. “A guilty man tries to prove himself immediately, and innocent man waits for the right time.” 

At his words, Gavin's eyes widened and he bristled before he quickly fled. He still came back the next day and the day after

-

“Ms. Turney?” A man dressed in an adviser outfit came into the library. Meg looked up from the book she was reading. 

“Yes?”

“Mr. Free has requested you in your room.” 

“Okay, thank you.” The man smiled before leaving. Meg closed the book and set it down before going heading to her room. She had been reading about the kingdom laws and how to enact a trial. She made her way to the room and stepped in. Gavin was by the large window, worrying his lip. 

“Gavin?” Meg asked quietly. 

“I think we messed up Meg.” He went quiet before continuing. “I’ve been speaking to Michael and Lindsay-“ 

“What?” Gavin stiffened as Meg walked closer to him. “You’ve been talking to who?” 

“I’ve been talking to the King and Queen. And before you say anything else, I have something to tell you.” 

“You have three minutes.” Meg crossed her arms and sat in the chair next to her. 

Gavin explained how the King and Queen, Michael and Lindsay, had not been in control of the kingdom for the past year and a half. How the council members were the ones ruling the kingdom, making it into something Michael and Lindsay would never want. Meg requested him to take her to them, she wanted to hear it from them. 

She heard the same story. And the same from the head guard. Meg was starting to believe she had messed up. 

“I feel I need to apologize, king Michael, Queen Lindsay.” Meg and Gavin opened their cell to talk to them face to face. 

“You do not need to apologize, we are sort of at fault here, but-“ Lindsay looked to Michael before continuing, “-we have some requests.” 

“Anything,” Gavin said. 

“First, there are certain people we know are innocent, so we want they freed immediately. Second, we want to know your name.” 

“Of course. And it’s Meg.” She smiled at both of them. “that it?”

Michael is the one who answered, smiling. “No. Third, once this whole mess is cleared up, would you two accompany my wife and I on a date?”

**Author's Note:**

> half of this was hastily typed at 2 am bc im a dumbass and forgot to finish it
> 
> come say hello or ask me about his au on tumblr: @phunnypuns


End file.
